tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vote for Basty!
Hey! So I will be proving in the next text why I deserve over Vincent to win this game. F14: So I did got to speak to everyone during this phase. Of course, since they were many inactives at this point and I heard Jake W and Enzo names the most, I voted for them. This was an obvious vote for everyone I think and this is what helped me move further in the game. F12:At this point, I managed to get into Hawaii-5-O, the majority alliance of Damascena. Of course, they were no votes up at this point since the socks got called out, and I will admit I was the one to denounce them, even if I dont know whether I will be praised or attacked for this. F9:At this point, I assumed the vote would go at Gabriel, since he was inactive. Of course, I had no idea Matt would target me for something as dumb as sitting out for a challenge while the others just didnt do it at all(but Matt). It didnt made sense for me and was really pissed off at my former tribe for this, despite saying the opposite to Matt and Sammy so I keep their trust. Outcast twist: I did the best score at the puzzle, meaning I got to get back into the game. At this point, I planned to figure out what happened at the tribal, who tried to save me and get to take revenge on those who tried to get rid of me. Preferably I would try to get into Sida majority alliance and get to bond with them, and get to vote alongside them instead of my former "allies" Merge: I merged lately, when the lines were already wrote on the ground, but I tried to get to get a place along those lines. I got Matt and Sammy saying they were "Sorry" for the vote, and got to bond with Jake and Vincent of Damascena, leading me to get into an alliance of Jake, Vincent, Jacob, Kief and I, after I figured out Kief voted for Gabriel and was pissed at Matt for the vote. I decided to vote for Matt at merge for two main reasons. First, I needed to take revenge of the vote, as I could not just forgive anyone so easily for trying to boot me. Also, he was the one I felt I had the less connection with not counting the inactives, so it was an easy vote for me. Of course, I didn't expect he had the idol, leading the vote to be against Kiefer. It was a major loss for my game, but I got through the game without. F8: Vincent made another chat with me and Jake, excluding Jacob, who was the "traitor" to our alliance. I didn't suspect Vincent to be the traitor we searched for. Because of this "treason" Jake and I voted for Jacob. Also, I started receiving a weird message from Matt, which he said only got to came "after the vote, if we both survive", alerting of some sort of "trahison". I interpreted this in two different ways; Either he thought I was gonna vote for him, and wanted desperately to stay by whatever dumb lie it take, or he was going to go after me and go to boot me. Either way, I didn't took it seriously at first, and thought he was creating whatever bullshit it takes to survive. Ended up voting Jacob, and he was booted. F7:Matt continue his series of message,. uncovering Vincent bullshit and lies. I got to Vincent, pissed, and started asking for answers. Vincent would had been my vote if he didn't use his exile pass and got away. Also, at the time, I started making an alliance with Matt and Sammy. I saw in that Matt-Sammy-Gabriel vs Bronson-Vincent an opportunity to play in the middle alongside Jake, and started playing as a duo with him. I actually proposed the duo to him, and made quite a lot of moves during the game, so I wasn't his puppet, as some people would like to call it At TC, I decided to get the pros and cons of each decisions: Bronson Pros: Vincent was a major threat, and eliminating Bronson was the only way to stop him Confirm my loyalty to Matt and Sammy Cons; Didn't want to piss off Vincent Didn't completely trusted Matt and Sammy Gabriel Pros:Was inactive-meaning he would get evacuated anyways Keep Bronson and Vincent trust Prevent Gabriel, Matt and Sammy from getting a majority Give me and Jake the opportunity to play in the middle more easily Cons: Would piss off Matt and Sammy I chose to go after Gabriel because it was the game of who I chose to piss off, and Vincent was leading the game, meaning I didn't want to piss him off. F6: So... I found the idol that round, and got to told Jake only about that discovery. After the immunity challenge, we were in a rough position, Jake and I, since Matt and Sammy were gunning at Jake, and got open rumours that Vincent and Bronson were going to boot him. I personally felt the best idea was to get Sammy out, as Matt had immunity and I needed Bronson and Vincent to go with us, even if I knew my idol could be placed against Jake to boot Vincent if he gunned at us. We placed our trust on booting Sammy and put my idol on Jake to help him survive. He was booted since surprisingly Vincent and Bronson flipped and voted Sammy, which I doubt he was with me from the beginning as he claim on this one. F5: At this challenge, I decided to look the less like a threat to win. I personally wanted Jake gone since he was a bigger threat that I was, but would my wifi worked my vote was for Matt, since he was a challenge threat and wanted to keep my perception as a puppet. I only regret not going after Vincent here, since he was a major threat. F4: I did a F2 with Bronson here, and a F2 with Matt, both of which I feel like they were only trying to get me to the finals for their personal gains. At the first tribal, I made sure to get for a tie because I needed to consider my options. At the second tribal, I got after Matt because I thought Vincent had the less chance to get final immunity challenge(I thought it was going to be a flash game, and neither me nor Bronson were available for FIC) F3: I got to plead to Vincent why I should be here, and got to make a better plea than Bronson, and managed to go there, partially because of that weak image I forged during the merge I managed to make a game that wasn't at my advantage turn, getting me from just a number to the key vote everyone wanted, and got to be one of the most influential player into this game at the end. I proved myself to get from pre-merge boot to a finalist, and that deserves consideration. I now give the power to you jurors, and wish you had a good time here!